


Still Flying

by Ultra



Category: Firefly
Genre: Crew as Family, Drabble, Drabble Exchange Treat, Gen, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2019-07-01
Packaged: 2020-05-20 07:57:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19372498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ultra/pseuds/Ultra
Summary: There are times when Mal wonders what his life has become.





	Still Flying

**Author's Note:**

  * For [alexcat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexcat/gifts).



There are times when Mal wonders what his life has become.

Caught up amongst his crew’s business, it’s a far cry from a ranch on Shadow, or a war for independence.

Zoe and Wash bickering; little River throwing a fit; Kaylee needing money they don’t have for engine parts he doesn’t understand, and all Jayne can talk about is his gorram grenades.

Still, they are family, even when Mal’s head aches, his stitches pull, there’s no job, and the air con isn’t working.

Worst comes to worst, they’ll make it through alright, just so long as they are still flying.


End file.
